


A Tribute to a Magic Head

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Double Drabble, Love, M/M, Monologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn discusses his feelings for Gus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tribute to a Magic Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



> written as a treat for M_M rares in '14; thank you to RedFiona for betaing!

I believe in signs. I believe in the stars and the light they shine and in watching terrible movies at midnight and sleeping in on cold days. And I believe in reruns, really silly ones where people get hit multiple times over the head with large coconuts, preferably ones filled with milk. And I also believe in tall cold beers and long nights under the stars and packs of Topps cars stuck in the rear-view mirrors of big fancy cars instead of the spokes of bicycles, waving, waving, flapping in the wind toward freedom and chili cheese fries. And I absolutely believe in puppies with wiggly noses and little spots who like to hop around…okay, I believe in bunny rabbits. 

But most of all, I believe in Burton Guster. I believe in his brains and his class and his smooth, silky ways – kind of like Chester Cheetah, but with more savoire faire. And less cheese dust on his hands.

Gus is perfect. He’s a little chocolate-dipped bolt of sunshine, and I wouldn’t know how to live my life without him. Who would support me? Who would tell me how good my hair looks? Who would drive me around? 

And who would put up with me? Almost forgot that one.

Short story short. he’s the love of my life, and that’s the sort of thing you don’t give up on.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Psych** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
